


Assassin//Protector//Scientist//Monster

by Saj_te_Gyuhyall



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/pseuds/Saj_te_Gyuhyall
Summary: A playlist for UraIchi Week 2018





	Assassin//Protector//Scientist//Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this! Music is kinda a big deal for me, and I've never actually posted a playlist before.
> 
> Hopefully none of my song choices will seem too strange. ^__^
> 
> If anyone wants to know why I chose a particular song, why that one in particular gave me an Ichigo and/or Kisuke vibe, feel free to ask!
> 
> I'm listing each song below, as well as providing a link to the entire thing on 8tracks.
> 
> Just in case some of you haven't heard, 8tracks recovered from their massive bout of insanity and removed that ridiculous one hour a week free listening BS! *cheers*
> 
> I've added a youtube playlist for everyone who can't access the 8tracks one!

**Assassin//Protector//Scientist//Monster**

 

**([Link to 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/saj_te_gyuhyall/assassin-protector-scientist-monster))**

**([Link to Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQskc01NOE4&list=PLmP42kjoDH4o5G0VUUiMBF-JmvdBA2v41))**

Leslie Fish - Berserker

Thomas Bergersen - Starchild

Heather Dale - Hero

Molly Sandén - Phoenix

Felix Cartal - Worry (feat. Victoria Zaro)

Sybrid - Warborn (feat. Roland Crooks)

Gert Taberner - Fallen

The Hope Arsenal - Wake Your Soul

Tommee Profitt - When The Sun Goes Down (feat. Laney Jones)

The Brothers Bright - Blood on My Name

Thomas Bergersen - Starvation

Enya - The Humming

Vixy & Tony - My Love Was Like The Moon

Patty Griffin - Rain

Bootstraps - Stand By Me

Stevie Nicks - Rose Garden

Lamb - What makes Us Human

Fabrizio Paterlini - While Everything Burns

Heather Dale - Measure of a Man

Mia Dyson - To Fight is to Lose

Bradley Adams - Darkening Sky

Joan Baez - Diamonds and Rust

Sea Wolf - Dear Fellow Traveler

SYML - God I Hope This Year is Better Than the Last

The Wailin' Jennys - Apocalypse Lullaby

 

**Author's Note:**

> You all have no idea how hard it was to narrow this down to just twenty-five songs -_-;;;


End file.
